Detective xx Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Sherlock Holmes x Higurashi Kagome drabbles, Installment 2: School Girl Uniform, "Sherlock, how did you have a school girl uniform ready so fast...?"
1. Cut

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews are needed for this to continue indefinitely

* * *

"Why did you cut your hair?"

The unexpected question caused her to jump and she quickly turned around to see her new flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, standing in the doorway, looking at her expectantly.

"Does that really matter?" Kagome asked a bit defensively and her hand unconsciously touched her much shorter locks that didn't even reach her shoulders, "You've said many times that it gets in the way."

"Is that not what hair ties are for?" Sherlock raised a brow and Kagome stared at him, surprised he was staying on this subject for more than a second, "Cutting that sheer amount of hair is a sign that–"

"You don't need to analyze it!" Kagome said with exasperation, not really wanting to hear his opinion on her current state of mind, which would, more than likely, be absolutely correct, "It _was _getting in my way."

The Miko tensed slightly when he moved closer to her, bending down and firmly grasping her chin to force her to look at him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kagome flushed because of his close proximity to her face. He was near enough that their noses were almost touching, "Sherlock?"

"Long hair suits your face far more than shorter hair. You were noticeably more attractive," Sherlock concluded, eyes taking in details of her features, "There was no need to cut it." He drawled.

Kagome's blue eyes widened even more once she understood, "Is this your way of saying that you _liked _my long hair?" It boggled her that he even had a type...

Sherlock released her face and stood up and his lips twitched upwards at her expression, "John has told me a total of five times that he disliked your new change when you weren't within earshot." And with that, he was out of the room and Kagome sighed, suddenly regretting her decision.

Luckily, her hair grew quite fast...


	2. School Girl Uniform

Disclaimer: I own nothing

People, give me some ideas for I am running low D:

* * *

"I. Hate. You. So. Much."

Her brow twitched and her hands clenched at his impassive expression, "Wouldn't this be a job for the police to do?" She huffed, very aware and very uncomfortable about John's unblinking stare.

"By the time the police could set this up, the criminal will get away," Sherlock waved off her concern like it was nothing, "You are the most logical choice at this moment."

"B-but...!" Kagome sniffed, trying to pull down the short plaid skirt to no avail, "A prostitute?!" She gestured to the altered school uniform she was wearing, "Is it really necessary for me to wear this?!"

This short skirt put her old ones to shame.

Hell, she was sure she wouldn't even be able to bend over without showing the world her underwear!

"Our suspect has a fetish for school girls," Sherlock raised a brow, looking slightly interested in her pale flush, "As bait, you are the most logical option." He repeated, glancing at John and noting that he was absolutely silent and simply staring at their female flatmate with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome took an unconscious step back when he stepped forward and her flush deepened even more when he took a hold of her hair (which had grown much in the past two weeks), "Sherlock?"

The Consulting Detective said nothing and parted her hair, tying in ribbons he had grabbed from his coat pocket. He stepped back when he was finished with her low twin ponytails, "School girl." He said at John and Kagome's bulged eyes.

"What kind of a pervert actually wants this?!" Kagome tugged on one of her ponytails in anger, "I hope you'll forgive me, Sherlock, when I bash his face in." With a huff, she was out the flat without bothering to wait for her two flatmates.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock," John ran a hand through his short blond hair, "I think you pissed Kagome off good," He said with an amused smirk, "Wonder how she'll get you back for this?"

Sherlock didn't respond and was after Kagome with a sweep of his trench coat; John quickly following after him and he seemed to finally realise something.

"Sherlock, how _did_ you have a school girl uniform ready so fast...?"


End file.
